Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-24713383-20140920022118
I started watching this show during the "Every Degrassi Episode Ever" marathon which was leading up to Degrassi: The Boiling Point, and I have say, the earlier seasons were 10x better. The overall effectiveness of the show was carried out strongly, and the plots were well executed. The intro connected to the characters and was inviting to the audience. How the way an episode ended with a freeze and the credits, showing a character or more at the end of the last scene allowed the audience to take in the conclusion. The sounding and the music used in various scenes of episodes were accurate and effective to the plots. The dialogue associated with the script was strong and realistic. The TNG cast acted their respective characters very well making the show more realistic and effective. I would have to say the older cast were better actors overall. For me, the show was like a 9.7 or 9.8 out of 10 during the earlier seasons. Probably around Seasons 8 or 9 was where the show actually started losing its overall greatness, but there were only slight changes. The show was still very good. Season 10 was the start of a big transition in Degrassi. It begin to air in a telenovela format which I actually found to be appealing especially with the show now being 40 to 45 episodes. The Boiling Point contained a majority of well executed and effective plots but this is where the overall realism, effectiveness, strong and accurate dialogue, and the great execution of the plots declined more so. This also was where Relationships and its associated drama started to become overused, obviously it wasn't too excessive as it is now, but yeah. I understand relationship issues are a part of Middle School as well as High school, but its at the bottom of the list compared to all other issues, and that's why Degrassi TNG did a good job with this because they didn't over do it. Instead the early seasons of Degrassi contained minor scenes of Relationship related instances over the course of the season. In my opinion, the show probably should have ended after Sav's graduation group, but that's just including much of the effectiveness and well development of Season 10 and 11. Besides that, it could have ended around Season 8 or 9. However, season 13 has probably been the cheesiest season out of all 4 seasons in just "Degrassi" I'm not sure if there was a change in the directors and producers or what, but the show has clearly lost its overall touch. Even if degrassi is using the same ideas, if they were executed more effectively and realistically it could work perhaps. There's even been several instances in the last 2 or 3 seasons where it's felt as if scenes were left out of an epsiode, things that should have happened or should have been showed to execute the plots more proficiently. I think at the start of just "Degrassi," the show also started to have a downturn in its male audience because of the show's overuse in the relationship stuff. During the earlier seasons of the TNG, there was more balanced in gender audience, but especially with Season 13, the show grew even more female driven. With Teennick being clearly heavily skewed towards girls nowadays, it was kind of a downfall. Around season 12B, Teennick promos and trailers started to grow more female driven, mainly using the female narrator in promos. The shows promos have used pink and bright neon colors ( similiar to the bright neon colors used in the current intro, which I think is uninviting to the audience), Xs and Os, and the use of Twitter through TV to emphasize relationships and which ones are shipped such as: Eclare. I mean, there was a time when Teennick was balanced in its gender audience, but that has declined sharply within the last 2 or 3 years. Now Season 14 is premiering soon, and there hasn't been any other promos or even the video people have been expecting. The only teaser trailer there was, was the one that was shown after the Season 13 finale, and hasn't been shown anymore since. This is really unlike the past 4 seasons, and probably just adds to the depletion in the show's audience. Then there's been the notion that the class changes kind of messes things up, considering the fact that the show goes off of real years. Allie's Class was suppose to be class of 2013, as Eli's group was suppose to be '12 as they were a year behind Holly J's group who was class of 2011, and especially since Degrassi has aired in blocks since 12B, it probably just caused some downturn effect. I think K.C, and Tori's exit of the show was a step up to just the disapperance of a few characters in the past 4 seasons, but they were poorly executed as the show should have made note of this at least 2 or 3 episodes prior to them leaving. Through the show's heavy use on relationships and its shipping, I'm kind of embarrased to even watch episodes and I wouldn't recommend it especially since this show has went sharply downhill in its greatness of the use of key elements that goes into producing of good tv show of its kind. I'm just still viewing some of the show to see if it will go back to how it use to be although I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't or if it gets worse, if it even still can. I also still watch the show since I've been watching the show in series. Currently, I probably will give the show a 7.3 or 7.4 out of 10 overall.